1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective coverings for human hands, and more particularly, to touchscreen-active protective coverings for single digit or finger of a human hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the relevant art to provide finger protective coverings, and devices for dispensing them. However, none provide for touchscreen activation by a finger when covered therewith.
By way of example, the following prior art documents illustrate state of the art at the time of the invention:
US Patent Application Publication No. 20100088794 for Finger covers and devices for dispensing finger covers, by inventor Orandini, describes a disposable finger protector and dispensing device, where the cover is made of impermeable and inexpensive material, such as laminated wax paper, vinyl, parchment paper, latex, or rubber, for preventing the finger from becoming dirty or soiled, specifically when handling sticky or greasy food, when handling faucets, door handles and flush handles in public restrooms; the dispenser contains a plurality of openings for covering more than one finger inserted into the device;
US Patent Application Publication No. 20090013441 for Fingertip cover, by inventor Duffy, describes a disposable fingertip cover adhesively applied to the pad of the fingertip, the cover composed of germ and virus impermeable material such as plastic, latex, rubber, or a biodegradable material (paper not mentioned), wherein the fingertip covers are individually packaged for ease of application, and may include antimicrobial ingredients; the fingertip cover intended use is on public surfaces that have the potential to transmit germs and diseases, such as ATM keypads, touchscreens, elevator buttons, public phones, money, and door handles; however, the materials indicated do not function for touchscreen activation;
US Patent Application Publication No. 2004008350 for Finger and palm protector for public use, by inventors LeVert, et al., describes a finger and palm protective shield to prevent the transfer of disease and viruses to the palm and digits of the user, the shield composed of plastic/polymer, conventional fabrics, highly absorbent paper fibrous materials, metal, leather, etc, wherein these materials may be impregnated with agents for destroying viruses, and may be disposable or reusable; the protector is intended to be used on public surfaces, but does not teach or suggest touchscreen applications.